Weapon Stories
by Zezelchark
Summary: Blood, sweat, and tears are used in making the weapons of people's dreams. Is it any wonder that they would remember how and why they were made?
1. Crescent Rose I

_Night and day. Night and day. Three to design, two to correct, and five to forge. The Little Red Girl work to form the instrument of her dreams._

The Signal forge house was normally a quite place. The students would only come into the room to either tweak, or repair their weapons. Not many forged it them selfs usally takening either a premade weapon and improving it or using a beta version of their parents.

The flames of the forge were raging tonight though. The glow of life spreading thoughout the room and pouring out the windows. As a lone girl stood infront of the forge.

This was the scene that the Black Bird came across.

Watching from the window he saw as the girl heated, hammered, reheated and repeated till she was satified. It was the highest point of the night when ahe placed all of her work into one of the lockers before leaveing the room.

The Black Bird flew away knowing the the girl would return the next day.


	2. Ember Celica I

_A family sticks together no matter what._

 _The Golden Hearted Child had lost both mothers. One to belief and duty, the other to claws and steel._

 _So she made gauntlets, two of steel then two of brass, combined into one, to cover her hands so no one could see how much they shook._

She looked down at the pair of gauntlets as they sat on the work table in front of her. Oil, shavings, and still burning embers stained them both.

The rest of the class seemed to drown out as she looked at her masterpieces. Grabbing a rag she cleaned off the outside of them, resting her bandaged hand on them. She closed her eyes, and pushed them aside.

She returned that night, and held them over the flames in which they were created.

Unbandaging her hands she slowly placed them inside the glowing gauntlets finalizing her pact with herself to make her family whole again.


	3. Myrtenaster I

_Elegance, Grace, Purpose, Determination, Presence, and rebellion._

 _These were the six core beliefs of the Princess in White, likewise she place six powers into her weapon to always remind her of these six._

 _Trust no one, specifically family. Is the only thing that others past on to her._

The Princess stood in her regal dress observing the weapon held out in front of her, steel and sliver she was told was used to make it.

It was simple and yet at the same time had an air about it that deserved respect from its mere presence alone.

Yes, this would do fine...however there was one thing wrong.

The Princess grabbed the handle, gave a slight nod and sauntered off to solve the problem herself.


	4. Gambol Shroud I

_A traitor deserves no respect._

 _A traitor deserves no kindness._

 _A traitor deserve no second chance._

The liar walked collecting the forsaken and discarded bits of her old companions weapons, they had no use for them now, only she did.

She combined them, improving each and every one as she put all of the pieces together to make her weapon and remembrance tool.

A katana, a gun and a bladed sheath. These would remind her of her fallen and the three pillars of the fang.

Oh, how proud her father would be of her, and how her mother would cheer her on if only they understood.


	5. Crocea Mors I

_The first wielder was also the forger._

 _Sharp of mind, and strong of body he used it to protect what he loved._

 _The new one did none of these._

A false heir stood looking at the sword and shield as the hung on the mantle above a picture of the first wielder.

Dull, and without purpose they sat quietly awaiting the next wielder.

The false heir was the same, though he did not know.

Rage, hate, and jealousy bubbled in his core as his dreams were denied.

In the night one took the other and disappeared from the manor.

No one noticed till that evening when the true heir came home.


	6. Staff I

_She was created for help, walking help, fighting help, help for anything the Hero needed. And she did help with anything she was called for._

The Hero sat silent at a table over looking the village he had just finished saving. Thoughts of glory and reward were without a hold in his mind, because it was the right thing to do.

Ever monster slain, ever village saved, everything, saved, saved, saved.

Life get repetitive and boring.

But at least he has his friend at his side.


End file.
